losers123789fandomcom-20200215-history
Jun-Ho (Ark 1)
History Jun-Ho Choi is a Dark God born from hatred, despair and apathy. It is unknown when he was born, but it is speculated that he was born sometime during the The Great Chaos Storm . Although there are many versions of Jun-Ho Choi across multiverses, this one will be focusing on Jun-Ho (Ark 1), other wise known as, Jun-Ho Prime. About As a being of hatred, he has a vast array of powers, but one in particular is what gives him his "god" status, he can change probability, but only when his pair of dice both roll on a multiple of 2, each weigh, according to the Vatican Scrolls, 45,000,000,000,000,000 tons, which he keeps in his left pocket. He is shown to be able to hold his own against magic immune beings as well which negate his powers, including Nyamdra, Manalara, both of which were on the dire side attempting to kill the ancient, Eggward I. He has 5 googol years worth of primordial knowledge imbued into the glasses of judgment bestowed upon him by the Ancient one, the spectacles also remove 75% of his darkness, making him an anti-god, much like Manalara after being given The Mintus of Saliva. He has no need for clothes, instead he wears the blue polo for the 4 colors, respect, honor, power, and will, he called upon them to defeat Nyamdra after being dragged into the Showerys Realm, a pitch black realm, he only survived via the glasses, which temporarily blinded the evil being. He hunts down rogue gods, beings that have strayed from the path of their namesake, For instance, Anandor, the Reporter, after he went offline, Jun Ho killed him, for it was he who had forgotten Bud's birthday, as the gods have no perception of "human time". Physical Abilities •Super Strength- Able to lift the rucksack of knowledge, and hold his own against the White Light Ogre Beerus, he has immense, universe shattering strength •Probability Altering- Upon landing on 2 even numbers with his dice of mayhem, he has 10 choices on what to alter the probability of, the effects are only temporary unless they include death or eternal imprisonment of rogue gods •Adaptation- When exposed to anything for a long time, he involuntarily masters it, hence how he inexplicably learned every word of the Vatican Scrolls, or how he learned how to spit acid while fighting Manalara •Omniscience- Infinite Views, can see anything he wants, real or not •Dark Matter Manipulation- Uses this other worldly substance to form anything, it can turn into any other element he wants, or for beams, blasts, etc. Great Chaos Storm Jun-Ho was born and fought in this battle for 855 Quadrillion Years, finally landing the finishing blow on the unknown cosmic deity, reported to have had shaggy hair, be unreasonable, flexible, and a very large white communication device, after this death, the 1st of 100,000 Big bangs began, 99,999 before our multiverse comes into existence, we are currently in multiverse 9, where the 1st of 4 Junhos live.